


Fly Me To The Moon

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Elves, Hybrids, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: When Baekhyun wakes up, he feels fresh, new and everyone is pretty cool but he’s not sure how he feels about a rather odd tech-savvy crew member that may or may not be kinda cute.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I started off great and I don’t know what happened to the rest. I wanna thank m for being a last minute beta when I need it. Also the baeksoo ficdom doesn’t deserve this trash fic,, what is this ending. Posted[ here](http://sff-exo.livejournal.com/7312.html) for SFF-EXO round 1

It’s dark when Baekhyun wakes up. His room feels stuffy and his tee shirt is sticking to his chest. His hair is plastered on his forehead and he’s got imprints on his skin from laying on the sheets too long. _2:45 A.M._ He smacks his lips together and grimaces. What did he even eat before he went to bed? Everything in his body tingles and when he stands, his toes feel numb. Well, ok then. He scratches his stomach and stretches his arms above his head, getting a feel for himself.

It feels like a century since he’s been awake and about but Junmyeon, the ship’s AI, tells him it’s been two days since he went into cryo-sleep.

“What else do you want to know, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asks, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to finish relieving himself for the first time in days.

“Are there other crew members?” Baekhyun asks, combing his fingers through his hair and he listens to the whirl of Junmyeon’s database as the computer checks the ship. There’s a beep and then Junmyeon speaks, “There are three more present life forms.” Baekhyun frowns at his reflection, Junmyeon is the only thing Baekhyun can seem to remember.

“When did we get new crew members?” He mumbles to himself. Junmyeon whirls, “After your stop on Planet D576, where you met the real Junmyeon for updates on the ship’s consul.” Baekhyun’s eyes strain as he tries to remember. New crew members? The real Junmyeon? Planet D576? That’s weird. It’s always just him and Junmyeon or he thinks it was because why else would he only remember Junmyeon? He doesn’t even own the ship. Well, he thinks he doesn’t. You think he would remember letting three strangers help him run the ship. “Junmyeon?” Baekhyun speaks up. “Yes, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon replies almost instantly.

“Names, Species, and Skills.” Baekhyun requests as he walks back into the bedroom. His bed is already made and with his uniform laying neatly on top (probably thanks to the way Junmyeon’s programmed. Baekhyun’s been trying to find a way to change it). Baekhyun hums when he pulls his pants on, the soft, cold fabric on his legs feel amazing. He’s always liked the way fresh clothes feel, he remembers that. There’s a resounding chim through the room and Baekhyun looks up from where he’s focus on his jacket’s belt. “Kim Jongdae, Mixed between Human and Neko’s but more Human, Co-Pilot and Astrologist. Park Chanyeol, Mixed between Human and the last of the elves, The Dex, Co-Pilot and Astrologist. Do Kyungsoo, Human, Technician, Human Resources and Co-Pilot.”

Everything sounds foreign. Why can’t he remember them? Three Co-Pilots? Almost all of them barely Human, he’s kinda scared to walk out now. Especially since he can’t remember how to get around. “Junmyeon.” Baekhyun huffs, “Name, Species, and Skills.” Junmyeon whirls and Baekhyun clutches his belt. “Byun Baekhyun, Human, Pilot.” He sighs. Ok, Pilot. He guess he remembers a couple things. “You have to greet them.” Junmyeon’s voice fills the silence. Baekhyun frowns, he guesses he has too. “Where are they?”

“The cockpit.” Junmyeon replies without missing beat, his voice full of excitement. He’s probably ready to scan them while they interact, typically AI. “Where’s the cockpit?” Baekhyun finally asks, shoulders slumping forward and his frown not lighting up. Junmyeon’s whirl is louder this time and a light points to the floor. “Follow this light to the cockpit.” Junmyeon commands. Baekhyun looks around his room once more before standing up and following the light out of his room.

-

The light leads Baekhyun down a dim corridor with several twists and turns. His footsteps echo each time he steps on the metal floor and he hopes he’s not drawing attention to himself. His face feels a bit chilly and Junmyeon tells him the a/c ventilates through this corridor the most. Here, he thought he was in a cold sweat. He’s nervous. He can’t even remember what happened two days before, how is he suppose to remember three crew members?

The light makes another left turn before Baekhyun meets two enormous, metal doors. There’s a soft chime, “The cockpit is through these doors. Shall I open them?” Junmyeon asks, clearly more enthusiastic about him meeting his crew. Baekhyun shakes his head. Can Junmyeon even see him? He wipes his palms against his pants leg and presses his hand against his forehead. Pros and Cons, he thinks.

Pros of meeting the crew: being here won’t be so lonely anymore (or at least he thinks he was alone). There’s also a possibility one of them remembers something from before. Okay, good pros, now what about cons? Uh, one of them tries to stage an uprising. Or better yet, one of them is out to off everyone in brutal, gruesome ways. Now that’s a good enough reason to not walk through those doors.

“Ding dong, you’re wrong! None of them are out to mutiny or kill.” Junmyeon pipes up. Baekhyun flinches, aimlessly looking up with a confused face when Junmyeon snickers (he’s very human-like for a AI). “I can read your minds. One of them is thinking about stars as we speak and the other two are thinking about becoming space pirates which is a stupid idea in itself.”

“Space pirates sounds like a cool idea.” Baekhyun rebuts, but really it is a stupid idea. What the hell does a space pirate even do?

“I like star guy.” Junmyeon states. _No one asked_ , Baekhyun thinks. The door open regardless of Baekhyun readiness for the series of events that’ll be inevitable. The first thing he notes is the big window in front of the ship’s consul. There’s hues and mixtures of blues, purples, blacks, and whites as he see the vast openness of space. It’s stunning and Baekhyun’s drawn to it. He takes a step forward in attempt to get a better view but there’s a sudden crash to his left and he takes two steps back.

“Sorry.” Someone yells. The guy looks stressed. He looks fairly human until he looks up and Baekhyun sees the very pointy set of ears the guy has. _This must be Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun thinks. Chanyeol smiles (too many teeth, borderline creepy) and continues to pick up the discarded books on the floor. Another guy snickers from Baekhyun’s right and his whipping around so far, he hears a small crack in the base of his neck. This guy has a smirk on his face as he views Chanyeol. He’s got auburn colored hair and Baekhyun almost misses the set of fuzzy cat ears on the latter’s head because they blend in so well. He also has a tail that flicks around behind him, very distracting. “Don’t mind Chanyeol. He’s always this clumsy. He thinks there’s lightsabers hidden on board.”

“Jongdae! That’s not true.” Chanyeol whines back. The taller stomps his foot and crosses his arms, before looking back at Baekhyun. Jongdae follows suit and Baekhyun feels warm. He didn’t even do anything and he’s embarrassed. Lightsabers? As in Star Wars, that one movie Planet D676 kids always talk about? “Yes, that movie.” Junmyeon sighs, all three of them jumping at his voice.

“Stop doing that!” Baekhyun yells, eyes searching for something to frown at (Junmyeon is just software after all). “Well Baekhyun, you keep thinking in questions and as this vessel’s AI, it is my job to answer.” Junmyeon rebuts. Baekhyun squints.

“I thought your voice would be higher.” Chanyeol chimes. Baekhyun frowns further, his arms are crossed and he can’t believe Chanyeol just said that. Chanyeol smiles again, probably amused by how small Baekhyun is compared to him. He seems to be the same size as Jongdae. Jongdae makes a soft ‘tsk’ and leans on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his breath fanning uncomfortably on Baekhyun’s cheek but his tail feels strangely familiar against his back.

“Who knew D676 kids were stupid, Am I right?” Jongdae asks, laughing as he says so. Baekhyun feels a laugh bubbling in his throat but he never laughs.

“You’re a D676 kid too, Jongdae.” A third voice states, followed by a sound of a camera shutter. Baekhyun looks for them, whomever they are, and finally notices him sitting on a chair in front of the window. Well, he sees hands. The chair has ‘Co-pilot of the Sinatra’ sewn into the leather and Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow. What kinda ship name is the Sinatra?

The chair spins and the mysterious third crew member is finally revealed. Baekhyun feels like he’s in a game show he vaguely remembers watching on the D678 broadcasting channel.

_“Baekhyun, we’re straight from studio T3 in the Verona quadrant, Welcome to Guess That Crew Member!”_

_[the crowd applauses while Junmyeon gives a killer smile. His laughter sounds too planned, Baekhyun thinks, but the crowd loves it]_

_“Now, Baekhyun, you’ve seem to not remember anything from before you went to sleep.” [Baekhyun nods, trying to shrug Junmyeon’s hand off his shoulder.] “Well, lucky for you - You aren’t alone on the Sinatra!” [The crowd ‘ooh’s]_

_“Behind these three doors are one of your crew members. We'll bring them out individually now! Ready?” [Junmyeon presses the mic against Baekhyun’s lips] “Uh, I gue-”_

_“Alright, crew member number one likes SciFi and although he might be part elf, that doesn’t stop him from wanting to be a Jedi knight. From Star Uni in the Alpha quadrant and a Planet D676 native, We have Park Chanyeol!” [The crowd screams with joy as the oversized human-elf hybrid jogs out from behind the door. He waves at the crowd, smiles big and bright as he stands to Baekhyun’s left.]_

_[The crowd settles and Junmyeon holds the mic out towards Chanyeol.] “Hello!” [His voice booms through the studio and there’s an echo of a girl’s shriek before she collapses on the ground and she’s carried out. Junmyeon whistles.] “How do you feel about Chanyeol, Baekhyun?”_

_[Junmyeon presses the mic harder against Baekhyun the second time around] “I think he’s-”_

_“Onto crew member number two! he‘s the crowd’s favorite neko, he loves being pet and antagonizing Chanyeol. Straight from Planet D676 and Black Hole Tech, Kim Jongdae! Come on down!” [Junmyeon claps enthusiastically as Jongdae does a bow towards the crowd, winking as he comes back up and he stands on Baekhyun’s right]_

_[Junmyeon smiles a very ugly smile at them, before patting Jongdae’s back] “You’re cute, aren’t you?” [The mic is held in front of Jongdae and he laughs cutely into the mic; the crowd ‘aww’s collectively] “Baekhyun, Don’t you think he’s adorable?” [The mic is up against Baekhyun’s lips and the elder sighs into it.]_

_“Now time for my personal favorite!” [The crowd is even louder, if that’s even possible, as Junmyeon slaps his knee] “Last but certainly not least, We have crew member three. He loves gadgets and gizmos, talking about your feelings but also ‘capturing’ the moment.” [Junmyeon laughs along with the crowd] “Fresh out of Repairos Tech and another Planet D676 native, we have_ -

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae snickers, “It’s not nice of you to call me out.” Kyungsoo’s face stays neutral, raising his camera and snapping a picture of both, Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Does he always do that?” Baekhyun asks. “Take pictures I mean?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Yes. For as long as I can remember.” Kyungsoo teasingly sticks his tongue out at Jongdae, prompting the other to follow suit and resulting in Kyungsoo taking a picture of that too. “This can go into my ‘Jongdae is actually ugly’ folder.” He murmurs as he checks the photo.

“I thought I told you to delete that.” Jongdae whines, only amusing Baekhyun. He assumes they’ve grown up together- he hopes, otherwise, they’re very open with each other for strangers who just met. There’s a loud groan from the interior of the walls and Chanyeol squeaks, “Junmyeon’s having a fiesta scanning us today, huh?”

“What’s a ‘fiesta’?” Baekhyun asks, his tongue feeling odd as the word rolls of his tongue. It sounds foreign. It’s definitely not English or Korean. “It’s the Spanish word for party. Don’t mind Chanyeol, as I said before, He’s stupid.” Kyungsoo laughs, quickly reaching for his camera to snap a picture of how dejected Chanyeol looks on the floor.

Baekhyun’s going to need some time to get use to this is.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the course of the week, everyone tries to adjust.

Junmyeon helps as much as possible, telling them that they’re on a course for Planet D576 where The Real Junmyeon is working to figure out how to restore the memories they lost from the past year.

“He’s my creator. he’s me but in human form and less informed,” Junmyeon tells them during dinner one day. Baekhyun hums, sipping on his sparkling moon water (he highly doubts it’s actually from the moon) before responding.

“So how long will it take to get there?” There’s a whirring sound overhead, followed by a series of beeps.

“A little over 3 weeks. The ship is set to autopilot, so hands off the console.” A light manifests on the table, swipes over Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Jongdae before landing between Chanyeol’s eyebrows. “I’m talking to you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow, “It was only once and I was curious!” Jongdae snickers, only causing Chanyeol to pout further. Baekhyun almost feels sorry for the guy.

“So, you’re saying we have a lot free time on our hands?” Jongdae prompts, a wicked smile on his lips that makes Baekhyun feel uneasy. His legs sway and his knees knock into Kyungsoo’s several times causing him murmur apologizes each time.

“Yes.” Junmyeon responds. Jongdae’s smile only gets wider, Baekhyun feels inexplicably uneasy.

-

Turns out Jongdae doesn’t have anything bad up his sleeve’. Baekhyun just catches him admiring himself in his quarters, wearing a skimpy nurse's costume, tail swaying softly, almost as hypnotizing as Jongdae’s hips.

“You didn’t see anything.” Jongdae hisses at him, fur raised on end, and Baekhyun nods his understanding, ready to jet out of the room as fast as he can.

The days only get weirder and they merge together in a blur of stars and naps.

A week passes by before anything noteworthy happens.

He’s walking past Kyungsoo’s room when the door opens, permitting Baekhyun access. He shouldn’t but he wants too. He can almost hear Junmyeon’s chastising voice now. _Baekhyun, what you did isn’t acceptable_. But then he thinks about seeing just a small bit of what Kyungsoo’s like. He bites his lip as he slowly walks in.

The door slides shut behind him and he jumps. His palms are sweaty and he’s starting to think this is a bad idea, intruding where he isn’t welcome, but then he sees Kyungsoo’s laptop. Perfect.

He opens it and the laptop scans his face after booting up. _Scans his face!_ Kyungsoo will definitely know he was here now.

“Access Granted,” the laptop chimes. “Welcome Byun Baekhyun.”

What? Baekhyun is really confused now. He pushes the laptop away from him before bringing it back when the screen displays folders.

_Stars._

_Jongdae is actually ugly._

_Chanyeol._

_Miscellaneous._

_Baekhyun._

Should he actually click on it? Why does Kyungsoo even have a whole folder dedicated to him? Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to feel. Maybe Kyungsoo keeps a folder for everyone he meets. _That’s stupid_ , he thinks. _I mean look at the folders he has. There’s only 5._

Maybe he should just do it. Satisfy that curious itch. So he clicks. There’s subfolders within which only adds to Baekhyun’s confusion. _Why does this guy have so many pictures of me?_

_Hands._

_Eyes._

_Mouth._

_Taken by Baekhyun._

Baekhyun’s starting to sweat. He doesn’t know what to expect.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo spends most of his days in the ship’s kitchen which makes it easy for Baekhyun to find him.

“I know.” Baekhyun establishes when he bursts through the kitchen door. Kyungsoo looks at the captain before setting down his camera.

“Know what?” He asks, completely unaware of what Baekhyun has to say.

“Those folders on your laptop. I saw them.” Kyungsoo pales. His fingers noticeably twitch and Baekhyun thinks he’s got him right where he wants him until, “You remember too, don’t you?”

“What?” Baekhyun feels likes he’s been thrown a hundred curveballs and he can’t keep up, striking out of the game he thought he was going to win.

“Remember what?” Kyungsoo huffs a laugh, “So thats a no.” He moves to pick up his camera again but Baekhyun catches his wrist in time. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches.

“Do—Do you remember what’s happened in the past year?” Baekhyun asks, desperate for answers.

Kyungsoo pulls his wrist out of Baekhyun’s hold, grabs his camera and walks likes he’s making his way out. “Yes, but you don’t so what’s the point?”

He walks out, the ghost of him in the room and Baekhyun shivers.

He can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The entire time before they land on Planet D576, Kyungsoo avoids Baekhyun at all cost. It’s like walking on eggshells and Jongdae notices (or Baekhyun thinks he does and if he does, he hasn’t said anything).

Junmyeon is how Junmyeon described him. “Hey hey hey.” Junmyeon says shooting them playful finger guns when they first see him. Baekhyun thinks he’s beautiful, despite that embarrassing display.

“Hey.” Chanyeol replies, sliding his arm around the smaller’s neck, giving him a sly wink. Junmyeon blushes noticeably and Jongdae looks the most amused at this, his ears twitching curiously. Junmyeon pats Chanyeol’s arm and waves at everyone else. “Shall we try to solve the problem and get your memories back?” Baekhyun nods.

“Alright, follow me boys.” Junmyeon instructs before walking deeper into his lab, Chanyeol still latched to him.

-

“You’re my husband!” Chanyeol rejoices, Junmyeon’s face in between his hands as he smacks a kiss to his forehead. Junmyeon giggles, “Yes, I am.” Jongdae laughs in disbelief. “I can’t believe you got married.” Chanyeol squeals, arms clutching tight around Junmyeon and the latter looks just as happy as Chanyeol.

Chanyeol continues to talk to Junmyeon about everything, reminiscing on their fondest memories for hours and Baekhyun, as happy as he is for Chanyeol and Junmyeon, feels awkward and small. He sees Kyungsoo move over to the sofa and he feels like the worst person. In retrospect, all the photos on Kyungsoo’s computer make sense now. He can’t help but beat himself up for not realizing sooner. _Who forgets their own boyfriend?_ After another moment of hesitation he moves to join Kyungsoo on the sofa and when Kyungsoo looks up at him, he’s choking on his words.

“I—I like your face.” Baekhyun laughs nervously, pulling the smallest lip twitch from Kyungsoo. “I know.” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun groans, “I came to apologize. For everything. You know I’m not good with words. I’ve always been better at showing affection in more physical ways.” Kyungsoo laughs at that, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. He nods, fingers finding themselves wrapped around Baekhyun wrist and it’s calming for both of them. Baekhyun didn’t realize how much he missed Kyungsoo’s touch until just now. “All is forgiven. You didn’t remember much and I don’t hold it against you. It wasn’t your fault.”

Baekhyun moves to sit on Kyungsoo’s lap easily. “But forgetting your boyfriend is pretty low.”

“I think Chanyeol has you beat on that point. He forgot a whole year of marriage.” Kyungsoo corrects. Baekhyun turns to look at Chanyeol and Junmyeon, curled towards each other and engrossed in conversation. Somehow Baekhyun thinks Junmyeon’s already forgiven Chanyeol for his lapse in memory. Baekhyun turns back to Kyungsoo, leaning into his space and holding his hand to his chest. “I miss us.”

“I miss us too.”


End file.
